ifmcfandomcom-20200213-history
IFMC GP3 Season 4
Champions Drivers Champion: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_Zvonimir_von_Habsburg Ferdinand Habsburg] Teams Champions: Dacia El Dorado Junior Parent Series [http://ifmc.wikia.com/wiki/IFMC_Season_4 IFMC Season 4] [http://ifmc.wikia.com/wiki/IFMC_GP2_Season_4 IFMC GP2 Season 4] About Season 4 The Season 4 IFMC GP3 series is a manager league ran on Grand Prix 3. It will be the third season of the series consisting of 10 weekends. The league will continue to run the 2008 Formula Nippon chassis. The season is set to start on the 30th March-1st April 2018. Season 4 will mark the first season the series will use Bridgestone tyres as a result of Goodyear pulling out at the end of Season 3. Signed Teams and Drivers Changes *As a result of being Champion, Felix Rosenqvist is not eligible to compete in the series. *RPH Racing moved to IFMC GP2 in Season 4. Their replacement is Auto Jamaica. *Kyle Kaiser will make his debut in IFMC GP3 with Horizon Motorsport to partner alongside Mikhail Aleshin. *Auto Jamaica, ran by Georgi Baklov, will enter IFMC GP3 in Season 4. They initially entered the series in Season 2 but pulled out due to other commitments. *Marco Andretti will be making his debut in GP3 with the new Auto Jamaica team. *Ferdinand Habsburg will be making his debut in GP3 with the new Auto Jamaica team. *Former Lightbase Sony Racing GP2 driver Jack Aitken will make his debut in GP3 with Willows Racing. *Kevin Magnussen left Vegeta Racing at the end of Season 3. *Alfonso Celis, Jr. left Willows Racing at the end of Season 3. *Panther Rebellion Racing rebranded to Kennystar Motorsport for Season 4. *Nick Heidfeld will return to IFMC GP3 with Kennystar Motorsport for Season 4. *Will Power left Pennzoil Grand Prix to join Dacia El Dorado Junior in Season 4. *Daniil Kvyat will move from IFMC to IFMC GP3 with Pennzoil Grand Prix. *Holy Trinity Racing moved to IFMC GP2 in Season 4. Their replacement is yet to be announced. *KR Racing, ran by Nicolas Gasparovic, will be making their debut in Season 4. *Robert Kubica will return to IFMC GP3 with the new KR Racing team for Season 4. *Anthoine Hubert will be making his debut in Season 4 with the new KR Racing team. *Jenson Button moved to GP3 with Pennzoil Grand Prix as a result of MOrange Orange Racing pulling out all together from IFMC. *Stiggy Racing Team pulled out at the end of Season 3 and will be replaced by Suomi Grand Prix who return to GP3 for the first time since S2 under the name of Suomi Racing. *Niko Kari will return to GP3 in Season 4 having last raced in Italy of S2 for Cold North Racing. He will return to the Finnish based team, now known as Suomi Racing, in S4. *Aaro Vainio will make his debut in GP3 with the returning Suomi Racing team in Season 4. *Sébastien Buemi moved to Kennystar Motorsport for Season 4 as a result of Holy Trinity Racing moving to GP2. *Vegeta Racing changed their name to Dacia El Dorado Junior in Season 4. *Status Monster pulled out at the end of Season 4 due to other commitments. *Alan Cavy will enter a team in IFMC GP3 under the name of American Engineering. *Lucas di Grassi joined the new American Engineering team after Holy Trinity Racing moved to GP2. *Daniel Abt will make his debut in IFMC GP3 with the new American Engineering team. The last time he was in IFMC was in GP2 back in Season 1 when he was part of the now defunct Yorkshire Motorsport team. Mid-Season Changes *Sébastien Buemi received a weekend ban for Europe for causing multiple incidents in Race 1 at Spain. His replacement was former Kennystar Motorsport driver, when the team was known as Panther Rebellion Racing, Jarno Trulli. *Alexander Rossi received a weekend ban for Britain for causing multiple incidents in Race 2 at Belgium. His replacement was former AMI Incorporated GP2 driver, Sérgio Sette Câmara. *Oliver Rowland replaced Jenson Button at Germany as a result of Jenson replacing Sergio Pérez in the top class. Calendar The Rounds will consist of 2 races each. Race 1 will be 25% race distance with Race 2 being 20% *Both races in Abu Dhabi moved a day forward from the original date due to the third place and world cup final matches. Testing Results Drivers Championship Points are awarded to the top eight classified finishes in Race 1 using the following structure: Points are awarded to the top six classified finishes in Race 2 using the following structure: *Nick Heidfeld initally finished 11th on the road in Race 2 at Europe, however he received a 20 second time penalty for causing a collision with Aaro Vainio dropping him to 20th. *Ferdinand Habsburg initially finished 2nd on the road in Race 2 at France, however he received a 20 second time penalty dropping to 8th for causing a collision with Alexander Rossi. *Felipe Nasr initially finished 6th on the road in Race 2 at France, however he received a 20 second time penalty dropping to 19th for causing a collision with Daniil Kvyat. *Will Power initially finished 7th on the road in Race at Germany, however he received a 20 second time penalty dropping to 20th for causing a collision with Alexander Rossi. *Josef Newgarden intially finished 2nd on the road in Race 1 at Hungary, however he received a 10 second time penalty dropping to 3rd for causing a collision with Jack Aitken. *Sébastien Buemi initially finished 5th on the road in Race 1 at San Marino, however he received a 20 second time penalty dropping to 13th for causing a collision with Marco Andretti. *Mikhail Aleshin initially finished 8th on the road in Race 1 at Italy, however he received a 10 second time penalty dropping to 15th for causing a start collision with Will Power. *Bold text means that driver took pole in that round. *Italic text means that driver set the fastest lap. *'*' means they retired, however because they completed 90% of the race distance or they were classified as finishing. *Gold coloured background means that the driver won that race. *Silver coloured background means that the driver finished 2nd in that race. *Bronze coloured background means that the driver finished 3rd in that race. *Green coloured background means that the driver finished in the points in that race. *Blue coloured background means that the driver finished outside the points in that race. *Purple coloured background means that the driver retired from that race. *Black coloured background with white text means that the driver was disqualified from that race. *White coloured background means that the driver did not start the race or it was cancelled. Teams Championship